Misguided Assumptions
by LauraMaeH94
Summary: When Emily is given some shocking news will the truth about her stay with Cyrus come out? Warning: dark themes, mentions of assault, possible violence Previously established relationship between two women. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**[Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.]**

"_Don't say a word. Not a word. Understand me?"_

_She nodded. She didn't know what else to do. The team couldn't know. They would never look at her the same. Apart from her cat there was no-one else to tell._

"_Speak!"_

"_I understand," she wailed._

_The curtains and doors were closed. At least the team couldn't hear, even if they had wanted to._

_The man on top of her shifted, pinning her hips to the bed. The awful grin on the man's face told her everything that she needed to know; told her what to expect._

_He leaned in, stale breath hitting her cheek. He took a deep breath before beginning to kiss down her neck. When the 'kisses' turned into small bites she couldn't help but whimper. She didn't want to seem weak but couldn't help the reactions that she produced._

_As he trailed the attention further down her body, the whimpers became louder and louder until her body was being racked with violent sobs._

"Emily. Emily! Sweetie, you're okay. You're safe."

As if fighting away invisible evils the dark-haired woman continued to struggle. The blonde pulled her closer, trying hard to take the pain away.

"Emily! It's me. It's Jennifer. You're safe. You're safe, I promise!"

"No! Get away from me!" The cursing began as screams and slowly dissipated to sobs as the woman woke up. "Please," she begged. "Please don't. Please."

J.J. took her girlfriend's right cheek in her left hand, forcing the woman to look her in the eyes.

"Emily, it's me. You're safe. You're safe."

"Jayje?"

"Yeah sweetheart. It's me. It's Jayje."

A sigh left the woman's lips. She was shaking but at least it was over. At least that whole experience was over.

She sat there, in her lover's arms for some time while she calmed down. She was grateful for the strong arms that had enveloped her and still held her close. She knew a questioning was to come but for now she was content.

**A/N: I am trying to decide whether to continue or not. Any reasons why I should…?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I got so side-tracked with school that I just completely forgot. But you can say thanks to 'tummer22' for the kick up the butt that I needed to get this done. It did take a while to get out but I did it.**

**[Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated in any way with the **_**Criminal Minds**_** franchise and any characters/plots associated with the franchise. I do however own anything not affiliated with the franchise as of 19****th**** November 2012.]**

With Emily cradled in her arms, J.J. felt completely at ease. They were both safe. That is all that mattered to her. However they could not do this every time. Emily could not go on having these horrible nightmares, only to be comforted by J.J. and then go on as if everything was fine.

Everything was not fine.

Pulling the woman's hair back with her right hand, J.J. allowed her left one to rub soothing circles over her bare arms.

"Emily?"

"Jay please…" Emily began. She sounded so weak. So defenceless. So vulnerable.

"Okay sweetheart. Okay. But soon."

The blonde didn't get a verbal answer, only the movement of her partner from her lap to the bathroom to indicate that the conversation was finished. The continued sniffling coming from the bathroom all the proof that J.J. needed that Emily was still upset.

She tapped her hands lightly on the wooden door, calling out for the woman on the other side.

When Emily emerged from the bathroom her eyes were puffy but there were no longer any tears. She climbed back into bed and snuggled into J.J.'s arms, grateful for the protective embrace.

…

At some point the pair had fallen back asleep in each other's arms, the nightmare taking its toll on both of them. They knew before Emily returned from hospital that there would be nightmares, but neither of them expected them to be as bad as they were.

Emily hadn't opened up, not to J.J., not to her Bureau-issued shrink. Only she knew what had really happened in that room.

She flinched, images of the man returning to her subconscious, however this time she woke up before they formed into coherent thoughts. She groggily opened her eyes, feeling an unusual sensation course through her body.

In her exhausted state she did not recognise it until the vomit threatened to make an appearance.

She sat bolt upright, tripping as she clambered out of bed and toward the porcelain bowl of the toilet. Her foot caught under a pile of linen, sending her sprawling to the ground. Undeterred, she continued on her mission, reaching the bowl just in time to expel the contents of her stomach.

In amongst the commotion, Prentiss hadn't realised that the other woman was awake, and rushing to her side. J.J. pulled her raven hair out of her face whilst rubbing soothing circles on her back.

When the gagging had ceased, J.J. bough a warm face washer to the sick woman's forehead. She had moved so that her back was against the wall, her facial colour nearly matching that of the cream paint. Her head was tipped back and she responded to the cloth by forcing her head farther up into it.

The blonde continued to dab away the tears, sweat and vomit until the brunette opened her heavy eyelids.

"You should go and check on Henry," Emily croaked.

"Emi-"

"Go Jay. I'm a big girl."

Whether she deliberately meant to hurt the woman's feelings or not is still up for discussion, however the agony that those six words created was one that J.J. will carry with her always; an insecurity that will attack whenever she is feeling vulnerable.

She was not needed.

Emily would rather be sick and having nightmares then be around her.

She knew that she was overreacting but that didn't make it any easier.

Dejectedly she retreated, moving to her son's room and pulling his sheets up to his chin. He stirred, yawned and then turned his back on her, subconsciously shutting her out.

Even her son didn't want her around!

Just as J.J. was considering moving to the kitchen and starting her day a few hours earlier then anticipated, an almighty crash sounded from her bedroom, accompanied by a shrill scream. Henry awoke, his cries ripping through the otherwise silent apartment that had, only seconds earlier, been a place of shock.

She sprang into action, rushing to the source of the calamity, scooping Henry up on the way.

When she reached her bedroom, she placed Henry on his feet by the door before running into the ensuite bathroom.

She was greeted with a sight that she hoped to never see again.

…

She hadn't meant to sound so brash. It wasn't that she didn't trust J.J. or didn't just want to be wrapped up in her arms. She just couldn't let J.J. see her this vulnerable. In fact, she couldn't let anyone see her this vulnerable, not even herself.

She placed an unsteady hand on the rim of the toilet seat, forcing herself onto her feet. Although crouched she was still very off balance. She reached up to the sink and, pushing off with both hands, moved into a standing position.

She swayed but managed to stay upright.

She took a step forward, or at least attempted to.

As soon as her left foot made contact with the floor, her knee buckled, exhaustion finally taking over.

She fell, her hands reaching out for anything that they could reach. Her left caught the shower curtain, taking it with her, while her right hand caught the toothbrush holder, sending it tumbling into the sink.

Her knees made contact with the tile, her entire weight making contact at the same time. The rest of her body followed suit, with most of her torso making it into the bathtub, however leaving her left side to catch on the edge of the tub. Her head made contact with the other edge, sending a blinding pain through her skull.

She screamed, unaware of the volume she produced.

She was blinking away spots when a familiar form filled the doorframe.

She could see her lips moving but could not hear any words over the ringing in her ears.

…

The bathroom tile was covered in vomit and blood, Emily's prone form stretched over the bathtub in an unbelievably painful position.

J.J. moved quickly, helping to relieve the pain on the woman's side by lifting her torso and gently settling her on the cold tiles. She wiped away tears that filled both her and Emily's eyes. Blood had started to drip from a scalp laceration, some dangerously close to entering her left eye. J.J. wiped that away too.

Emily's cold, shaking form lay motionless. Her wide eyes searched for something to focus on, her face contorted in pain.

Just as coherent thought began to enter her mind, J.J. became aware of a soft sobbing behind her, a small hand on her right shoulder all the kick-start she needed to remember that her son was there.

She turned, sitting up on her haunches, taking Henry's little arms into her hands.

"Henry, can you do something for Mummy?"

A little nod.

"Can you be a big brave boy and sit here with Miss Emily while Mummy goes to get some Band-Aids?"

Another nod, this time slightly bigger.

J.J. guided the boy's hand into that of her girlfriend before rising and rushing off in search of a first-aid kit.

By the time she returned, Emily was focused on Henry and the little boy had stopped crying.

J.J. set about cleaning up the cut on Prentiss' forehead, lathering it with antiseptic lotion before dressing it. She then helped Emily slowly to her feet, nearly dragging her to the bed that they had shared.

She settled her on the far right side of the bed and sat cross legged next to her hip, her back to the bathroom, Emily's feet to her left.

It was then that Henry left, venturing off in search of his favourite teddy bear.

As soon as he'd left J.J. helped Emily take off her shirt, and nearly cried when she saw the old marks covering her ivory skin. They were mostly from the other day, when Emily was taken hostage. However there were a few forming from tonight's events. She gently helped Emily into a clean shirt before reaching down to help her change her boxers.

"No," Emily said, almost too softly to hear.

"What was that Em?"

"Please don't," she begged.

J.J. didn't push the issue further.

…

When Henry returned his mother was getting a second look at the angry contusion that had begun to form on Emily's side.

He climbed onto the left-side of the bed, crawled over to where Emily was laying, kissed her bruised side softly and curled into the small space between Emily's head and J.J.'s crossed leg.

J.J. smiled lovingly down at him, glad to see that Emily seemed to be more relaxed now too. Something about having someone so small and so trusting around instilled a sense of serenity.

She sat in that position until she was sure that the others were asleep before moving to her phone.

Conscious that Emily probably had a concussion, J.J. set multiple alarms for thirty minute intervals before burrowing in beside Henry, her arm covering him and coming to rest on Emily's stomach. Together they slept, unaware of the turmoil that lay ahead.


End file.
